Fireproof Dragon Riders
by LissanFuryEye
Summary: Fireweather is closing in on Berk, the chief needs to make sure everything is fireproof. But he can't, not everything can be fireproof. He realize it when his marriage to Astrid is starting to collapse. This is based on the movie Fireproof, but it don't have to be religious. Takes place after HTTYD2. [HiccStrid] Based on the book "The Love Dare" by S&A Kendrick.
1. Ch 1 - When it all started

**Chapter one: When it all started**

**WARNING! Heartbreaking. :(**

Hiccup and Toothless is out flying, they landed on a tiny island to check the weather. Hiccup checked the wind and looked in his little weather book.

"What do ya think bud? This doesn't look too bad, sunny weather for at least a week."

But suddenly Toothless accidentally stepped on inferno which was on the ground, it didn't break but a spark came out of it, it started to burn on the ground.

"Toothless, you gotta be more careful!" Hiccup stepped on the fire and put it out, "But I think we need to check the weather again, I might have missed something." Hiccup raised his hand up in the air, "Oh no." he got down on his knees again and checked the book, "There's a dry hot wind coming from the north, and it hasn't rained for two months." he turned to Toothless who growled in response, "This is definitely fireweather. Okay bud, let's get back to the village and get ready for it." Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew away towards Berk. Now when he is chief there's a lot to do, he left to check the weather because Fishlegs had his class and the twins don't even know what weather is... and there's no one else who can, so he was the only one.

When he reached Berk he could see it's beauty, the ice from the bewilderbeast was gone and the houses were fixed. He could see the statue of his father next to the great hall and the people of Berk walking around in the village. He landed at the plaza, he saw his wife Astrid come out from the new hospital house. He sighed and went to talk to her, lately he hasn't been her favorite.

"Hi there Astrid, how's Mr. Thorvidrson?" Hiccup asked when he reached her.

"Good, he just need to rest." Astrid didn't even look at him, she just mounted Stormfly and flew away.

Hiccup just sighed, _why is it so hard to be a husband? Is it 'cause I'm the chief too? _He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see who it was, it was his friend Eret.

"You're in trouble again, aren't you?" Eret asked as he removed his hand.

"Sort of." Hiccup turned to Eret and sighed "It's not working! Where ever I go, what ever I do she just glares at me and when I try to talk to her she just ignores me. What am I gonna do, Eret?"

Eret smiled, "That's what you have to find out, you just need to talk to her at the right moment and at the right place. It worked for me."

"Okay, thanks Eret."

"So, about the weather, is it going to be sunny?"

"Yes, but the worst part is that fireweather is closing in on Berk, it will surely be here soon. We need to make this place more fireproof."

* * *

Astrid went to her parents, her mother got hurt when the Bewilderbeast attacked and for the past two years Astrid have visited them everyday. Her mother can't talk or stand up without assistance and her father got problem with his back after working on the repairing of the village.

Astrid knocks on the open door, "Hello?"

Her father comes and raising his arms to give her a hug, "Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"

Astrid hugs him back, "I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm doing great." He pulls away from the hug.

Astrid saw her mother sitting in an armchair with a blanket, "Hey mom, how are you?", she sat down on a chair beside her.

"She's doing great today," her father answered, "can I get you anything to drink, dear?"

"Do you have any sweet tea?"

"With lemon?"

"You know me." Astrid chuckled and turned back to her mother, "Oh, mom, I wish we could talk. It's been so long since I've heard your voice." she placed her hand on her mother's hand, "I hope you will get better. There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

When Astrid left the house it was soon dark, she headed home. When she entered she saw Hiccup at the fireplace, Toothless resting beside him.

"Good afternoon." Hiccup said, "How's it going at the hospital?"

"Good." she went to the fireplace but opposite to Hiccup, she sat down and reached out her hands to get warm. Even if the fireweather had come it was still a bit cold when it's dark.

Hiccup took a deep breath, "Okay, Astrid, what have I done now? Why are you ignoring me?"

Astrid just lifted her head, looked at him for one second and then looked back at the fire. "I think you should know why."

He shook his head, "No, I don't know."

Astrid sighed, "When are you going to help me with the household? I've tried to talk to you so many times... but you just excuse yourself and run off."

Hiccup stared at her, then he sighed, "I'm sorry, Astrid. I-" he got interrupted by her "You could at least try to listen."

"Excuse me, but I'm trying my best to be a good chief, like my dad. But it's hard when I haven't got used to it yet." Hiccup sounded a bit irritated, Astrid noticed that.

"Yea, but as I see it you use your spare time to be with your friends and fly around instead of helping me -you know what, I think that you can't be the chief Stoick was 'cause he didn't have a wife who needed his help." Astrid got a bit irritated too.

"Don't go that way. You know he had to take care of the household by himself AND raise me."

"Yea, and I guess it was hard for him to raise you, he's probably sitting up there in Valhalla shaking his head and feels disappointed about you."

Hiccup didn't answer, he just glared at her. He hated to fight with his wife, but that thought was not in his mind right now, he just felt anger about what she just said. Astrid stood up and walked towards the stairs, she only got halfway when Hiccup stood up and turned to her, "And it's obvious the great shield maiden can't handle some work in her own house."

Astrid stopped and turned to him, she went down the stairs again and glared at him, "Who do you think you are? Do you even know what I'm doing everyday? Half of the day I work at the hospital and the rest of the day I take care of this place!"  
"Yea, and I need to go up at sunrise so I can help my people! Then I get home when it's dark, and sometimes I don't get any sleep 'cause I need to run to a house fire in the middle of the night!"

"Yea, and that's all you do, I also need to be at the house fire to transport the injured! But who takes care of this house? Me. Who washes all the clothes? Me. Who tries her best to fix dinner for two persons and two dragons? Me. Not to mention I help my parents everyday. I got so much pressure on me and when I see you without anything to do and ask for help you just excuse yourself by saying you are busy!"

"Astrid, when have I ever been without anything to do? I need to be with my friends to discuss about the problems! Why can't you be the Astrid I loved two years ago?"

Astrid glared at him, she turned to the door and started walking while mumbling "I hate this... I hate you."

"What did you say?" Hiccup asked. Still mad.

She turned back to him, she was really mad, "I hate you!"

Hiccup gasped, that's the first time she said that, it really hurts.

"If I'm not good enough for you... then what's the point of this marriage!?" she almost shouted. Then she turned around and went through the door. She mounted Stormfly and flew away. Hiccup was standing completely still, then he dropped to his knees. Tears started to fall from his eyes. _Why? Why, I can't understand why?_ Toothless gave him a nudge. "I'm okay, bud. Although I got a broken heart." Hiccup scratched Toothless' chin, "Maybe she's right, maybe it's best for both of us to go separate ways." Hiccup couldn't tell if he was angry or sad, it's probably both 'cause they had a fight AND he now has a broken heart. His only love hates him.

Astrid was flying on Stormfly, she was feeling the same as Hiccup, sad and angry at the same time. _Why? Why, I can't understand why? _Stormfly squawked questioning why Astrid was sobbing. "I'm okay girl, even if I have a broken heart. I just can't understand him. Maybe he's right, maybe I'm not good as a wife. Maybe I should die as a shield maiden." Astrid cried again. She hates him, and herself. "I don't think I should be a chieftess anymore, I should fit more as a normal wife... or just a lonely girl who helps her parents." she cried out, "He is not the Hiccup I fell in love with anymore." she laid down and rested her head on Stormfly's neck and cried loudly. Stormfly felt sorry for her, she really wanted her rider to be happy. But now... there was nothing she could do, this was the kind of human stuff she couldn't understand.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup's sadness was gone, but not completely, and he marched to the workshop where Gobber was working on some saddles.

"Well, good morning chief. Nice to see you happy and ready for another day of work." Gobber said sarcastically when he saw Hiccup's angry face.

"Let's just get on with it." Hiccup sighed and went to a saddle he was working on yesterday, Gobber shook his head. "Alright, spit it out. What happened now lad?"  
"Just a normal day as chief and husband at the same time."

Gobber sighed, "Oh, I've heard this on before, it's why I'm never married. So, what happened this time?"

Hiccup sighed, he went to the tool shelf and grabbed some tools, "Gobber, yesterday Astrid and I had a fight again."

"Another one?!" Gobber took off his hammer-looking prosthetic and went to his little wheel of prosthetics.

"Yea but this time she said she hated me. REALLY hated me." Hiccup went to the cutting machine, pulled the lever and started work.

"You two are gonna get in serious trouble one day," Gobber puts on his brush-prosthetic and starts brushing his mustache, "not everyone survives this kind of life."

Hiccup looked down on the leather for a moment, he hesitated a bit, but then his anger raised and he pulled the lever again and made the machine stop, he looked at Gobber, "Gobber, she wants a divorce."

People close to the workshop stopped and looked at the chief, Gobber was shocked. Even if this was normal he still didn't think it would happen to Hiccup and Astrid.  
Hiccup thought about the fight, then his sadness came back and his eyes got filled with tears again. He ran to Toothless, got in the saddle and flew away. Gobber stood completely still, then he went to get a ladder. He placed it under a hatch in the roof, he went up the ladder and opened the hatch. He searched after something.

Hiccup was at raven point, he landed in the cove and jumped off Toothless. He walked around with his hands on the back of his head. Then he grabbed a rock and tossed it in the lake, then he shouted. Then he sat down leaning to a rock, he curled up and covered his face in his hands. Toothless could hear his rider sob, he went next to him and laid down. "This is the worst day of my life." came from behind Hiccup's hands, "Why don't I deserve a happy life?"

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter, I know, it's sad. But it will be better. I'm sorry if there's any wrong spellings, I'm trying to improve myself. But just so you know, the next chapter will be out next week, I can't work on this on the weekends (I've got a job on the weekends -_-) but I hope you'll like it. =)**

**See ya later!**


	2. Ch 2 - Support and the dream

**Chapter two: Support and the dream**

**Later that day.**

The people of Berk were gathered in the great hall to discuss about the fire weather. Hiccup was standing at the door, he peeked in and he could see worried people, he tried to listen. He could hear them talk about both the weather... and his marriage? Whaa...? Hiccup went in, the talking stopped and everybody looked at him. Hiccup ignored them and sat down in the chief's chair. When he sat down he cleared his throat, "So, as you may know, the fire weather will be tough. This is not normal for it to come in the spring. According to Gothi the weather will last for over a month, maybe even two, and that would be the longest fire weather in Berk's history."

The people started talk again. They seemed even more worried. But Hiccup got their attention again, "But we can handle this. We just need a group of people who can be ready at any time for a house- or wildfire, and we need some extra people at the hospital house."

When the discussion was done Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Eret and two other vikings were the voluntaries to join the group of firefighters. Hiccup was going to meet them at the stables later, but now when the great hall was empty, only Hiccup left he sank down in his chair to return to his mixed coming-to-life-nightmare's feelings with sadness and anger. The tears fell and his heart was beating weak, he leaned down to hide his face in his arms on the table. But then he got surprised by a book slammed down on the table in front of his arms, he lifted his head with a wince. He looked at the book, it was a normal sized book with a mark on it and some runes. He turned to see where the book came from, he saw Gobber, but this time he didn't have his usual smile, he looked sad.

"You know lad, it wasn't easy for ye father either. He sat like this very often when he had trouble, that's when I gave him this book and told him this: Trust me when I say, you're not alone."

Hiccup turned to the book again, he read the runes. It was written _The Love Dare_. "What do you mean with this Gobber?"

"I mean, lad, marriage are hard. Especially for chiefs, but when he's new... it's even harder." he placed his hand on the book, "Hiccup, this book has saved many marriages. So let me ask what I ask ye father: Is there anything in you that wants to save your marriage?"

"I just want it to be like it was before, we were happy and calm, it was like it was before we got married -I just want peace. But I can't 'cause she wants a divorce."

Hiccup's anger rose a bit when he thought about the fight.

Gobber sighed, "I just want ye to know, that you made a promise to the gods to never ever leave ye partner behind." Gobber was about to walk away when he stopped and turned to Hiccup again, "-Especially in a fire."

Hiccup stared at Gobber.

"Think about it, and if you really want Astrid as your wife" he gestured to the book, "ye might wanna try it." and by that he left the great hall.

Hiccup didn't know what to think, he turned to the book and focused on the mark, it was the mark of Freya, the goddess of marriage and fire. He opened it and read the first page, "_The Love Dare, 40-Days Love Journey._" "T_his 40-day long journey can not be taken lightly. __It is a challenging __and often difficult process __but an incredibly fulfilling one. __If you will commit __to a day at a time for 40 days __the results could change your life __and your marriage. __Consider it a dare from others __who have done it before you._"

Hiccup didn't know what to think, should he do it or not? He knew it would be hard, especially when Astrid said she wanted divorce. But he wanted to save his marriage to his Valkyrie. He actually regret everything he said, but the angry part of him didn't regret it. Suddenly the anger won, he just left without the book. But then at the door he turned to the book again, _seems like everything is hard with that book, it's even hard to ignore it!_ But Hiccup left the great hall, he needed to think about it.

* * *

Astrid was standing on the docks, she had contacted an old friend. The boat was coming to the docks and she was ready to greet them. When the boat reached the docks a rope was thrown to Astrid and she grabbed it and tied it to a pole. A young raven haired lady got up from the boat, she went to Astrid, "Almost one year ago, right Astrid? Good thing we still kept contact." Astrid gave her a hug, "Welcome back to Berk, Heather."

"So, why was I needed? You said it was urgent so I came as fast as I could."

"Yea, but we can't talk here, we need to go somewhere. Maybe at my place."

They went to the Haddock's house, Astrid checked if Hiccup was there, but as the chief he was of course not there. Astrid let Heather in and told her to sit down in the little sofa of fur they have close to the fireplace. Astrid checked if Hiccup or anyone else saw them and then sat down next to Heather.

"Heather, what I'm gonna tell you is really personal so I don't want you to tell anyone else, ok?"

"Of course, you know that I still owe you one."

"Ok, here we go." Astrid took a deep breath, "I think I've made a big mistake with my marriage."

Heather got shocked, "What happened?"

"Yesterday we had a fight."

"Really!? About what?" she could see a tear coming from Astrid's eye.

"He never have time to help me with the house, and when he does he flies away with his friends. It feels like he doesn't care about me anymore."

Heather looked sad, she placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder, "Astrid, I'm so sorry. I wished there was something I could do."

"It's okay, I just... try to get through it. I don't think being a wife is the thing for me, at least not for a chief."

"But I thought you loved Hiccup, you looked so lovely when you got married."

"Yea, it was so romantic, we really loved each other."

The girls didn't hear the squeaky noise of a prosthetic upstairs, it was Hiccup who needed his little knife, he reached for it on the table but stopped when he heard the conversation downstairs.

"I mean, if I could go back to my wedding day I would tell myself to not do it."

Hiccup felt his heart stop beat for a moment.

"Wha- I thought you were doing great. Why is this all happening?"

Astrid sighed, "I don't know, it just feels like I don't know him anymore. And I keep thinking if I'm a good wife or not."

"You are. It's just maybe hard to get used to it, or maybe you guys weren't ready to get married yet. I mean, you're only 22!"

"Yeah, but for some reason I feel like it was even a big mistake to even get to know him."

That was when Hiccup lost all hope, he just wanted to scream but couldn't 'cause that would be heard by many. He sneaked out through the window and he met Eret who looked really worried.

"I just can't do this, Eret."

"I've been there, it's a hard place to be."

"What?!"

Meanwhile inside the house.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry. But... do you still love him?"

"One part of me hates him so much I want to leave him immediately... the other part..."

"Yes?"

"Loves him unconditionally."

Heather pats Astrid on the back, "I'm glad you still have some love for him."

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was sleeping with Toothless since he's not Astrid's favorite right now. He was dreaming about something. Something bad.

He dreamed he was walking around in the village, it was empty and quiet. He looked up in the sky and saw red clouds and smoke, he heard a voice calling for him. It was almost screaming for him, he heard fear in it. Then he recognized it, it was Astrid. He ran towards the voice, he came to the stables. He saw Astrid standing in the middle of the big cave, she looked scared.

"I'm coming Astrid! Hold on!"

He ran as fast as he could, when he arrived to his wife she had turned her back to him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Astrid?"

She turned around looking confused, "What are you doing here?"

Hiccup got really confused, "I heard you calling for me."

"I didn't. Leave me alone." she was about to walk away but Hiccup stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Astrid, wait! What is going on?"

"Let me go! Who do you think you are?" she turned to him.

"I'm your husband, Hiccup."

"M-my what?! I'm not married!"

"Yes you are, see?" he raised his hand where his ring was, but when he looked at his hand... the ring was gone. Now he got scared.

"I don't see anything. You know, just 'cause we're friends doesn't mean we are married."

"What do you mean just friends? We have loved each other since we were fifteen. You told me you even loved me before I met Toothless!"

"What are you talking about?"

They stared at each other, Hiccup with tears in his eyes and Astrid just looking confused. Then slowly Astrid walked away, towards a light. Hiccup fell down on his knees and let the tears fall, _why is this happening, why doesn't she remember me?_

Hiccup felt some kind of warm light shining on him, he looked up and noticed he wasn't at Berk anymore. It was white everywhere, he sat up straight and looked around. Then in the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow, it came from the direction Astrid disappeared in.

He got on his feet, "Astrid!"

But when he saw the shadow grow he noticed it was much bigger than Astrid, he even noticed this shadow had a helmet with long horns and was quite wide. Wait a minute! Long horns, quite wide... and looking closer _he _had big auburn colored beard and a big fur cloak. "Dad?"

Stoick was the right person, he came towards his son with a serious look.

"Dad? Is it really you? Why are you so serious?"

And for the first time he can hear his father's _calm_ voice in a nightmare, usually he just hear screams.

"Son, we need to talk."

"Tell me about it, my life hasn't been the same lately."

"Exactly, you know it wasn't easy for me either. It went the same direction, until the Love Dare happened."

"Dad, I- I can't do it. Astrid wants a divorce! I even heard her regretting she even got to know me! And every time I step into my own house I feel like I'm on enemy grounds. I just... -And mom's trying to help us but it seems like she's always taking Astrid's side! It's like mom's trying to fix me even if there's nothing wrong with me! I can't..." Hiccup sighed. Stoick walked closer to him, he looked into his eyes.

"Hiccup, your mother just tries to do her best to be the mother she never had the chance to be. And just so you know, if you're looking for a perfect mother I'm afraid there's no one out there. But let me just say that Gobber is right about the Love Dare. It have saved a lot of marriages, and even if it's tough it still makes a pretty good result."

"But dad, this is different, this time it's a hiccup who has to go through it."

"Yes, a hiccup. A hiccup who saved Berk many times and a hiccup who made peace with the dragons. And one of many hiccups who made things people thought were impossible. You remember Hamish the second, he made you understand it all."

"But dad, I can't... That was when I..."

Stoick shook his head, "Please, son, do it for me, for Berk... and for Astrid."

Hiccup felt hope, he sighed, "Forty days?"

"Yes, forty days. Take it one day at a time and see what happens." Stoick nodded.

Hiccup felt a tear coming from his eye, then he felt a big hand on his shoulder. He looked into his father's eyes, "Thanks dad. I miss you."

"I miss you too, son. But you know I will always be with you. Always.

They pulled in for a tight hug, Hiccup felt more tears. Then... dragon skin?

He opened his eyes and saw Toothless staring at him, he looked worried.

"Bud? Wha- what happened?"

Toothless replied with a worried growl, and Hiccup realized he had woken Toothless up. It was a nightmare and a sort of message-dream from his father.

"I'm okay bud, I just..." Hiccup stopped when he saw Astrid, she was sleeping in the bed and with the moonlight shining on her she looked like a sleeping angel. Then he felt Toothless give him a nudge, he turned to his friend and saw Toothless trying to get something behind him.

"What do you have there, bud?" Hiccup whispered, then he dropped his chin when he saw what Toothless had in his mouth. It was The Love Dare.

"Bud, how did you... -never mind, thanks bud."

Hiccup opened the book, he read the first page.

"_Day 1: Love is patient. __Be completely humble and gentle; be __patient, bearing with one another in love. __Ephesians 4:2. __TODAY'S DARE: __The first part of this dare is fairly simple. __Although love is communicated in a __number of ways, our words often reflect __the condition of our heart. For the next __day, resolve to demonstrate patience and __to say nothing negative to your spouse at __all. If the temptation arises, choose not to __say anything. It's better to hold your __tongue than to say something you'll __regret._"

"That's right bud, it's better to not say anything instead of something you'll regret. Trust me, I know."

Hiccup looked through the window, the sky started to turn a bit red. The sun was coming, along with a new day, and the first day of the Love Dare. Hiccup took a deep breath, "Alright. I'm gonna do this. For Astrid."

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit late, and if there's anything wrong with it I'm really sorry. And just so you know... I had a lot of feels while writing this.**

**Have a lovely day! =)**


	3. Ch 3 - Day 1

**Chapter 3: Day 1**

Astrid woke up after a quite long night, she haven't slept so well since their fight. When she sat up in the bed and stretched a bit she noticed the non-present Hiccup and Toothless, well, as chief and alpha of Berk they don't have any other choice than go up early. She got her shoulder pads on and grabbed her axe and went down the stairs, she got surprised when saw a note on the door. She went to see what it was about.

"_I'm sorry for everything, Astrid. I'll be home for lunch. Hiccup." _Astrid could feel a tear coming from her eye, but then she wiped it away and went out. The first thing she saw was people running, some was shouting, she turned to the plaza and saw the Ingerman house on fire.

"Fishlegs." Astrid ran as fast as she could to the Ingerman house, she could see a Scauldron shooting water at the fire, even if it's hot water it still can be useful. Astrid ran to the gang, "Is Fishlegs still in there?"

"No, he's here." Fishlegs said, he sat with Meatlug and was in shock.

Astrid knelt down to check on him. "It's okay, Fishlegs, you're gonna be alright." she notice a big burn mark on his arm, "But I need to transport you to the hospital, you need some cold water fast." She grabbed his hand and helped him to the hospital and Meatlug followed them, Fishlegs was still in shock.

When they got to the hospital he finally could take a deep breath and talk, "I- I was just planning for today's lesson when I suddenly heard a strange noise from Meatlug, and then she spit some lava and it started to burn. She didn't look so well, I guess it can be something about the dry and hot wind. Gronckles are sensitive, Meatlug especially."

"Well, I'm glad you got out of there before the hot water came." Astrid lifted the bag of ice to check the burn mark, "This could be worse if you were in there longer, I need you to have this bag of ice for three more minutes, okay?"

Fishlegs nodded, Astrid went to talk to Gothi, the eldest and head of the hospital. "Gothi, should we check Meatlug and see if she's fine?"

"I can take care of 'er." Gobber comes in to the hospital, "You know I'm the dragon doctor in the dragon section of this place."

He checked Meatlug, head to toe, wing to tail. Then he turned to Fishlegs, "You're right boy, she's sensitive to the heat. I suggest your next lesson can be at the glacier, you need to cool down a bit."

"Okay, thanks Gobber."

Astrid went towards the exit, but when she turned around a corner she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, I- oh, hi Astrid." he was a quite tall man with sort black hair and a big leather jacket, he had some muscles and quite handsome face.

_Oh gods, it's Svein Lokeson. He came with the same boat as Heather, I guess he's her cousin or something... or maybe just some friend._

"Hi Svein, I'm so sorry, how are you today?"

"I'm doing pretty good, I just got a job. Valka tested my medical skills and I was good enough to be a doctor. So now we both work at the hospital, Heather got a job in the medical section. I think it was about all those different kinds of medicine, on our island she's really interested in experiments so I guess it fits her."

"Yea. That's good to hear." Astrid didn't know why but she wanted to stay even if she really wanted to go, she was stuck again between her angry and sad side but also on her loving side- wait, what!? Loving side!?

"So, what are you working with?"

"Oh, I transport the injured to the hospital, sometimes I'm a nurse too."

"How great! Now we all three work at the hospital." He smiled, and Astrid smiled too even if something in her told her to not. Then she remember she was "busy".

"I gotta go, see ya later Svein." Astrid marched towards the exit unaware to the fact that the twins was standing with wide eyes staring at the scene.

"Alright, see ya." Svein said while watching Astrid mounted Stormfly and flew away. "Sweet girl."

The twins looked at each other, Ruffnut was the first one to speak, "If I didn't know any better I'd say the new one got a thing for Astrid." "And Hiccup wont be happy if he will find out, so we need to stop Svein... or just leave it to Hiccup. Because we're no love experts." Tuffnut added. They nodded in agreement and walked out from the quite big building (imagine Berk's food-storage, that big).

* * *

Hiccup was working on the burned house and got help from Eret, while they were working they had a chat.

"Eret, just so you know I'm gonna go through a forty day long journey, so if you see me go crazy-"

"I can go to you and talk. You know, I have been there. And my scar still hurts."

"Yeah, about that. What?! Have you been married?"

"Sort of."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"You've been a better husband than me. That's all I can say for now. And here."

"Okay." Hiccup sighed, "Well, do you think she still loves me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't she? As I know it she's been loving you for over six years! So why not now?"

"Well, you heard her yesterday. She regrets EVERYTHING!"

"Well, look at it the bright way, she's smiling at you right now." Eret gestured to Astrid who stood at the plaza, she was smiling at him.

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

I never thought I would feel like this, a mix between anger, sadness... and love. I left the hospital with only one thought, did Hiccup still love me? When I landed after a flight I went to the plaza and look after Hiccup. When I saw him I couldn't help but smile, my thoughts ran away to the time when we were in love. All the adventures, all the time together... and all the love. It was like my love side was in a bubble in my head and either the sadness or the anger could disturb it. But that was until that bubble cracked, I realized that Eret was looking at me... and then Hiccup. Oh gods, they saw me. My smiled disappeared and I went towards the great hall, I needed to be with my friends for a while.

**Hiccup's POV**

I smiled when I saw her smile, but when it disappeared a second later I lost hope again. Why doesn't she love me? Or does she? But she wouldn't run away from me if she love me, right? I turned to Eret.

"See, she doesn't love me. I look at her... and she runs away. It's like I see myself when I'm angry at her which I regret."

"And that means you shouldn't give up. You just try the first day, and then you'll see." he replied to me, but I was still unsure about it.

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

At lunchtime. I came home after a talk with my friends, I open the door and sees Hiccup at the fireplace.

"Hello, Astrid. I made some lunch."

I got really confused, _he, cooking?! _Sure he's better than me, but why now? He says he's too busy to cook. "Wh-what? _You_ made lunch?"

"Yea, want some? It's smoked salmon and some-"

"I'm not hungry." I interrupted him, but that wasn't true, I thought it would be like it usually was that I had too cook. I went to the stairs leaving... a worried Hiccup behind me? I could see it in the corner of my eye. But the angry part of me had just won and I went up the stairs. But I thought, _why didn't he throw something at me, I just ignored his kindness. Why wouldn't he react to that? Maybe he's not mad at me anymore? What am I talking about! Of course he's mad at me! I want to get a divorce! And come away from him. Maybe get together with someone else- what!_ My thoughts were fighting with each other and I didn't know what to think. So I sat down on the bed and let the tears come down from my eyes. A question was running around in my head. And I let it come out from my mouth but only as a whisper.

"When did I stop being good enough for him?"

**Hiccup's POV**

When she said she wasn't hungry I could see in her eyes that she was lying, I couldn't think of anything. I tried to understand why she didn't want to eat. Then a thought got stuck in my head, but I didn't want it to be true. Was it 'cause I was cooking instead of letting her trying. _Why didn't she stay to argue about it? Isn't she mad at me? Of course she's mad at me! I started it! And I was the one who went to far with it!_ The angry part of me was mad at her, and the sad part was mad at me. But I let the question get out of my mouth as a whisper.

"When did I stop being good enough for her?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Snotlout had cleanup duty at the stables, he was all alone. So he decided to hum on a song a bit and have some fun. He looked into a crib with water and saw his reflection.

"Hey, you look good." he fixed his hair a bit and replied himself, "Thanks, I try to take care of myself." he continues to hum the song, "You like this song." "Oh, yea!" he started to dance a bit and then looked down in the crib again, "You feel that?" he made some swaying and looked down again, "It's called chemistry, and we got it."

He leaned back and then back to the crib as if he played with his reflection, "Snotlout wont leave ya." he chuckled. Then he danced around a bit with a broom until he heard someone coming, it was the twins. He started to brush the floor with the broom.

"Hey, Snotlout, have you seen a rope in here?" Tuffnut asked staring at him.

"No, I don't think so, maybe in the storage."

"Okay." Ruffnut stared at him too and then they both walked away.

When Snotlout saw them turn around a corner he turned to the crib again, "Where were we?" he started to dance again.

Unaware to the fact that the twins' heads were peeking out around the corner, with wide open eyes they stared at him. They heard the song he was humming on and were ready to burst into laughter at his moves. Then they couldn't hold it back, they laughed loudly.

Snotlout winced and glared at them, he got really angry when they imitated some of his moves and laughed.

"Oh, come on! That ain't funny! This ain't no show! This is me-time!" Snotlout shouted at them.

Ruffnut helped Tuffnut who had to bend down cause of his laughter, they went back around the corner.

"Ruff 'n Tuff!" he called after them.

"Snotty!" came from around the corner where the laughing twins had gone.

* * *

**Here it is! I know, it's a bit bad. But that's surely just 'cause it's hard for me to separate my OTP. They are so perfect, so perfect it's almost impossible to separate them! And the fun part was just to have any fun at all in this chapter, but I guess it's too similar to the real scene in Fireproof. -_-**

**Anyway, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since yesterday but didn't have time... I had a dream yesterday about Dragon Masters! But that's not the first time, anyway, it was about me watching YouTube and I clicked on a video... and saw something unexpected. It was Astrid going crazy about something I don't want to tell you 'cause that would take too much time, but anyway... okay, here we go... since I'm a overreacting HiccStrid-fan I then saw Hiccup kissing Astrid. O.O And the great thing about my dream was that I saw the episode's number and name, it was Dragon Masters Ep. 8 - Relief. And I thought this could be fun... 'cause if it will be like that, I dreamed about the future! O_O But that's probably not gonna happen. -_- And sorry for being crazy again.**

**Anyway, ADIOS! And if you have a question or anything, just tell me. :)**


	4. Ch 4 - Day 2 and a fire

**I'm so sorry it's late, we just got some snow... and we needed to shove it away, and I also had school. AND I ran out of ideas. -_- And I feel a bit crazy to just make a Hiccup-and-Eret-talk through the whole chapter, plus a cliffhanger. I hope it's not too bad though.**

**Anyway, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Day 2**

Hiccup was in the great hall talking to Eret, it was in the morning and Hiccup got some time left to talk to Eret about the Love Dare.

"Forty days?" Eret asked.

"Yep." Hiccup sighed.

"Does Astrid know?"

"Nope. And I don't think I need to tell her."

"But what if she still wants a divorce, what would happen then?"

"If she wants divorce she may have it, I'm gonna let her do what she wants to do."

"Well, that's a sign of love. Just like the ring on your finger, 'cause you know what it means. That you made a lifelong covenant, to love your wife as long as you both live."

"And I still love her, but it's hard when it doesn't seem like she's loving me back."

"Well, I guess you just need to continue with that book." Eret gestured to the Love Dare on the table.

Hiccup grabbed the book and opened it, "Well, I'm on day TWO and it's already getting hard."

"Well, what's day two about?"

Hiccup started to read day two, "_Day 2: Love is kind. __Be kind to one another, tender-hearted, forgiving each other, just as God in Christ also has forgiven you. __Ephesians 4:32. Today's Dare__: __In addition to saying nothing negative to your spouse again today, do at least one unexpected gesture as an act of kindness._"

"What is Ephesians?"

"I think it's from the Bible, it's a book my grandfather told me about some years ago. It guides some kind of people who believes in only one God."

"Okay, just curious. But that book seems to have some good things in it, right?"

"Yea. But I already did this dare yesterday, should I do it again?"

"Of course, 'cause remember, a woman is like a rose. If you treat her right she'll bloom, if you not, she'll wilt."

"Okay, but how?"

"Just do something nice, maybe cook again or give her advice... maybe show her how much you love her by doing something you did before you just were a couple."

Hiccup nodded, "But Eret, now is a good time to talk. Your marriage, why did it end?"

Eret groaned and scratched the back of his head, "Let's just say, I realized that it wasn't my marriage that was broken, I just didn't know how to make it work."

"And what does that mean?"

Eret was thinking a bit, but then he spotted Hiccup's fire-sword, "You're fire-sword isn't broken, but if you don't know how it works it ain't gonna work for ya."

Hiccup looked confused but when he realized he sighed, "Okay. So you were in my situation?"

"Yea, sort of. So that's why I'm telling you to keep your marriage, I know how it feels and my scar feels bigger than the one I got from Drago. And I don't want you to feel such pain. Because I see that you two are perfect and no one can replace either one of you."

"Thank you, Eret." Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup had done the dare and wanted to talk about it. They were at the stables, Hiccup fixed a stable and Eret was fixing some ropes.

"So, how did it go?" asked Eret as he finished a knot at the end of a rope.

"Not so good, I tried to ask for forgiveness but she just ignored me." Hiccup placed a nail and started hammering.

"Okay... so that was your act of kindness?"

"Yea, couldn't think of something else, ran out of ideas, so I thought of trying to apologize but it seems she's still hasn't calmed down." he checked the place he fixed and it seemed to be steadily.

Eret raised an eyebrow, "Really? After two days? ...she's a tough one." Eret tightened a knot.

"Tell me about it. But I just hope it won't be too tough, I still love her." Hiccup sighed.

Eret stopped with his work and stared at Hiccup who also stopped his work and just stared at the floor. Eret sighed, "Can I take a look at the book?"

Hiccup gave him the book without a word, Eret opened it and started to read. Then he chuckled, "I wished I had this book when it was hard for me, it's totally right. It's better not to say anything than something you'll regret... but I think this one will be hard." he turned the book so Hiccup could see it, Hiccup winced when he saw what it was saying and then he looked at Eret. "Well, that ain't gonna happen. I swear, I'm not that kind of guy who does that!" Hiccup shook his head, "Especially when I'm on her bad side." he added.

"That's why I'm glad I got an idea, instead of doing that you could do another act off kindness... or maybe something you used to do."

Hiccup nodded, then he turned to face his work again and he was about to continue with it when Eret asked, "But what did Stoick tell you?"

Hiccup sighed and turned to Eret again, "All he said was that he wanted me to try and do my best, he said that he also had tough times but then the Love Dare happened and his marriage was saved..." he sighed again.

"Do you think forty days are a bit tough? Is there any dare that seems too tough- except the dare that was completely unlike you."

"Maybe, but read day three, what should I do?"

Eret flipped back to day three and read, he thought for a minute and then looked at Hiccup, "Well, that's a bit-"

He got interrupted by the bell ringing (Hiccup's new invention; alarms those who are in the stables that a fire has started, when someone sees it he/she pull a lever, it connects a wheel to a windmill and makes another wheel ring the bell.)

"Hurry Eret! You never know when, where or what these fires can start!" Hiccup mounted Toothless who stood close to the stable ready to lift off. Eret got to Scullcrusher.

When they reached the village they could see what house it was... and it was not good. Not that there's ever a good time, but this was particularly bad.

"Hiccup, that's YOUR house!" Eret shouted when he saw it.

They landed and Hiccup ran to nearest viking, "What happened?"

"All I know is that I saw smoke coming from the house, then I rang the bell when I saw flames."

"Is anyone in there?" Hiccup asked even if he knew only he and Astrid lives in the house, what if Valka went to see if he was in there or something.

"I don't know. But we need to check before letting the Scauldron put it out."

But then Hiccup's thoughts locked on Astrid, was she outside? He turned around seeing everyone... except Astrid. He spotted Valka running to him.

"Mom, where's Astrid?"

"I don't know, I was talking to her lately and then she said she needed to get something!"

A viking ran to Hiccup, "Astrid is in there! I saw her-"

Hiccup didn't even think before he did it, he rushed into the house and found himself in a cloud of smoke and when he could open his eyes he saw flames. He cried his heart out, "ASTRID!"

He tried to listen for a reply but could only hear the flames climbing up the walls, he was running out of time. Soon the house will collapse and there would be a loss of two lives, but not if he finds her. He crawled under the smoke, he reached the other side of the house without any sign of her. He hoped she wasn't upstairs, if she was she would be in the heaviest and most dangerous smoke. Suddenly he heard the hissing sound from water hitting the fire, it was the gang who dumped big cribs of water on the house. This would give him time, but he needed to hurry. He searched again but couldn't find anything, then he climbed up the stairs and into the heaviest smoke in the house. He saw the bed, then a bit away he could see Toothless' spot. He crawled towards the middle of the room, he turned around to look for her, "ASTRID!". No response. He turned to Toothless' spot and could see something laying on it. He waved away some smoke to get a clearer look of what was on Toothless' spot. He could see blonde hair and a fur hood, then he could see the rest.

"Astrid!" he shouted, it was Astrid, she had fainted or something. But why? Wouldn't she notice the smoke and get out through the window? He turned to the window finding it closed and locked, which may explain why she fainted, maybe she was trying to open it and get out but couldn't and then fainted cause of the smoke.

Hiccup grabbed her and pulled trying to get to the stairs, "GOD! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Outside the house was a really worried Valka, "We have to help them!"

"What do you think we are doing?! Playing?!" Shouted Snotlout who was dumping a big crib of water on the house.

"No, I mean we have to-"

She was interrupted by a explosion from the house, the fire had reached Hiccup's spare cans of Zippleback-gas.

"HICCUP! ASTRID!" Valka shouted, she felt tears coming down from her eyes.

Eret and the gang was terrified, did they survive that?

Toothless growled, then he rushed to the building and in through the door.

"Be careful, Toothless!"

* * *

**Okay, I just have to admit that I didn't have anything else to think of more than to make this story a bit more exciting. And as you may know... it's really hard for me to separate my OTP. That's why I skipped the part of when he tried to apologize. -_-**

**Anyway! On to something more happy! I saw that the new season has been named "Race to the Edge" and you know what that means. =)  
The gang will go out and explore! Or something. Anyway, it may tell us why Hiccup is exploring so much and also how they found the Rumblehorn (Scullcrusher) and the Hotburple (Grump). So I've decided to work on three things on my spare time, this story, music videos and my renamed FanFiction "Dragons Race to the Edge: Great and Fun Fan-Made Stories"**

**See ya later! =)**


	5. Ch 5 - Hurt and Day 3

**Hello! It's a bit late 'cause I was working on Hiccup and Astrid A Love Story 2 (video) and a special video for Saturday ;). But thank you so much for your reviews, and I hope this will be good too.**

**So, enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 5: Hurt and Day 3**

Toothless had to climb over some planks to get to the stairs, his tail was on fire but he didn't care. When he got up the stairs he found a lot of burned wooden planks on the floor, he growled. He could hear Hiccup reply, "Over here, bud!" He could see Hiccup and Astrid under some burning planks, Hiccup looked hurt. Toothless rushed towards them and pushed away the planks.

"Toothless, do you think you can open the window for us, please?" Hiccup gestured to the blocked window.

With a single plasma blast he opened the window and Hiccup climbed up on Toothless with Astrid in his arms.

"Get us out of here bud!"

Toothless jumped out through the window, he was just in time before the rest of the roof collapsed. Toothless landed safely outside the house, he turned to see Hiccup who seemed weak but strong enough to keep Astrid close to him. Valka was the first one to run to them.

"Hiccup! You scared me to death!"

"Help Astrid." Hiccup could barely get the words out of his mouth, he coughed hard. Valka carefully lifted Astrid up and carried her away to the hospital house. Eret came running to Hiccup and helped him get to the hospital. Hiccup had a serious burn on his left arm.

"What happened to you?" Eret asked when he noticed it.

"What does it look like, I blocked a burning-" he coughed before continuing, "plank. Otherwise it would have hurt the both of us."

"Man, you need help. This wound is serious!"

* * *

At the hospital, Hiccup sits on a bench coughing and Valka is fixing his wound. Hiccup asked his mother, "Mom, is Astrid okay?"

"She's okay, she just needs to rest. Now, this can hurt a bit-"

"Aah! Ouch, that burns!"

"That means the wound on your arm wont get infected, you really need to calm down now."

"I can't help it, I'm worried for Astrid." Hiccup sighed and looked at his wound on his left arm, Valka was cleaning it with some sort of liquid.

"She's lucky to have you, son. If it wasn't for you... she wouldn't be so easily saved, one more minute and she would have much more burns."

"It was good though she fell on Toothless' spot, it saved her from the flames beneath."

Valka went to get some bandage, "I can understand why she fell, her lungs are filled with smoke. And considering the wounds it will take some time for her to get on her feet again." she said while she rolled the bandage around his wound. "Hiccup, remember to not take this away until I say so. The wound wont heal fast, it needs at least two weeks."

"Okay, thanks mom." Hiccup sighed and looked down at the floor, then her turned to Valka again who was finishing the bandaging, "Can I see Astrid?"

Valka froze, then she looked at Hiccup. She nodded, "Of course, you're the chief and her husband so you have more right than anyone else."

"Thanks, I just wanted to tell her I'm sorry."

"For what? For not be there in time to save her from harm at all?"

"No, for being such a bad husband. She ignored me today when I tried," Hiccup looked down and then up to Valka again, "but I guess she doesn't have any other choice than listen now."

Valka smiled, "Well, I guess she will accept your apology, after all, she does actually love you. I talked to her today and... she said she just couldn't understand you, but I guess it's just 'cause it's just your first year as a married couple. But she said she still loves you 'cause you've never changed too much, that you're still the Hiccup she fell in love with years ago." with just a cut on the bandage it was done, Valka went to put back the tools and when she turned back she saw Hiccup staring at her.

"She said that?"

"Yes, and I suggest you should continue being the hiccup _we all_ love."

Hiccup smiled then the smile dropped, he turned to the corridor and then back to Valka, "I have to go 'n see her. Now."

Valka nodded, "Go, I wont stop ya."

Hiccup stood up from the bench and rushed through the corridor, he didn't stop until he reached the room were Astrid was. But he froze when he reached the door, he could see through a small gap something unexpected. Someone was talking to Astrid.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, I wished there were something I could do." he heard a _man's _voice.

"It's okay, you did your best and... I'm pretty sure this wound will be healed pretty soon. So, good job."

Hiccup could hear her chuckling while talking to this man.

"You know, even if I haven't been here for so long... I still don't want anything to happen to you."

"You're sweet when you want to be." she gave the man a punch.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It's the way I communicate. That's one thing you should know about me."

"Well, I would like to know more about you, you're so interesting."

Hiccup stepped backwards in shock, _why? Why is this happening? Who is that guy?_

Hiccup turned to exit the building, but it was hard to hide his shocked face so people stared at him. This feeling was something completely different compared to the other feelings he had, it was not a good one. He went to Eret's house, Eret invited Hiccup to sleep at his place 'til his house was rebuilt. It was hard for him to sleep, he couldn't stop think about that man Astrid talked to. He needs to find out who it was, and why he talks to Astrid like that when he surely knows she's already married.

* * *

Next day, Hiccup went down the stairs and found Eret already awake. He was warming some yak-milk.

"Good morning chief, sleep well?" Eret asked when he noticed Hiccup.

"I've slept better, and you?"

"I can survive a night on the floor. It was actually quite good, good sleep and got well rested."

"Okay, good for you." Hiccup sat down on a chair and stared at the table in front of him, suddenly he winced when a book landed in front of him.

"I forgot to give it back, you're on day three." Eret said as he sat down on the other side of the table and gave Hiccup a mug with warm yak-milk.

Hiccup opened the Love Dare and read the third day, "_Day 3: Love is not selfish. __Be devoted to one another in brotherly love; give preference to one another in honor. Romans 12:10. __Today's dare: __Whatever you put your time, energy, and money into will become more important to you. It's hard to care for something you are not investing in. Along with restraining from negative comments, get your spouse something that says, "I was thinking of you today."_ ...okay, I don't know what to do."

"Just give her something nice, maybe some flowers? Roses are good, they represents love according to some."

Hiccup thought for a minute, then he looked at Eret, "I know exactly what to give."

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

I just woke up by the sunshine coming through the window and into my eyes. I usually get up by now, but I couldn't now, I knew I needed to rest. So I turned myself to the other side of the bed and closed my eyes, it was a bit quiet. But suddenly I heard someone at the door, this person was coming towards me but it couldn't be Valka, I could hear the steps and it could only be one person, Hiccup. He placed something on the table next to my bed, then it went quiet again. Then slowly I could feel his presence come closer and closer, then I could feel his lips on my cheek in a small peck. Then I could hear the squeaky noise from his prosthetic and I raised my eyelid a tiny bit so I could see him leave, he closed the door and then I couldn't hold it back. I opened both eyes and spotted a big bouquet of flowers, it was a mix between primroses and purple hyacinths. I wondered why. I sat up in the bed and picked up the flowers to smell them, they were wonderful. Then I winced when I heard a knock on the door, then it slowly opened. It was Heather.

"Good morning Astrid." she said as she entered the room.

"Good morning Heather."

"Pretty flowers. Who's it from?" she asked but without a curious tone as if she already know the answer.

"Hiccup was here a minute ago and gave me those flowers. I pretended to sleep, and he gave me a peck on the cheek before he left."

"Really? What kind of flowers is this? Oh, primroses and purple hyacinths! Now _that's_ beautiful and lovely, you know what those flowers means?"

I shook my head and answered, "No, no idea." I gave Heather the bouquet and she pointed at the primroses.

"The primroses means 'I can't live without you'." then she pointed at the purple hyacinths, "Hyacinths can mean different things like 'I'll pray for you' or jealousy."

She looked into my eyes, "But purple means 'I'm sorry, please forgive me'."

I got shocked when I heard this, I even felt a tear coming down my cheek.

"Astrid, he's asking for forgiveness."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down, I knew how I treated him yesterday, how I ignored him. Now I understand what he was trying to say. He wanted forgiveness. "Heather, what am I gonna do?"

Heather chuckled and sat down on my bed, "I've got an idea."

* * *

**Hehe! I wont tell you what Heather will tell Astrid 'cause that will ruin the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it (even if it's a bit short) and let me know what you think. Please review.**

**Have a good day! :)**


	6. Ch 6 - The plan and Day 4

**Hello again!**

**I think there's a bit too much forgiveness, but that's just 'cause it's so hard for me to separate them. But I've got an idea, but maybe it's not so good after all. -_- I can just try it, *sigh* here goes nothing.**

**Chapter 6: The plan and Day 4**

"Heather, I don't think that's gonna work. I mean, is it really necessary?"

"Of course! I know you guys are perfect for each other so why not show it?"

"But isn't this mean, and I'm not sure I'm gonna like it."

"Oh, come on! I _dare_ you to do this!"

Astrid chuckled, "Okay. But I'm still not totally in on this!"

* * *

"Some guy you said?" Eret asked as he was carving a bit of wood.

"Yes and I didn't recognized him, he must be new."

"O-oh, this can't be good." Eret whispered to himself.

"What?"

"N-nothing. I just... I think I know who it is."

"Who is it then?"

"It's some kind of guy who came with the same boat as Heather, Svein Lokeson or something."

"Okay, but why was he talking to Astrid?"

"I don't know, he's working as a doctor at the hospital but I think he was just being a friend and-"

"He said he wanted to know her more in a way that sounded like more-than-friends. And it looked like she didn't mind that."

Eret sighed, "Alright, I know a friend is the one you always talk to when you have problems but let me just tell you that I'm not an love expert."

Eret placed his knife in his knife case and then grabbed some sandpaper and started to rub the wood to make it smoother, "What's on day four?"

Hiccup took a deep breath and opened the Love Dare. "_Day 4: Love is thoughtful. __How precious also are Your thoughts to me. . . .How vast is the sum of them! If I should count them, they would outnumber the sand. P__salm 139:17–18 __Today's dare: __Contact your spouse sometime during the business of the day. Have no agenda other than asking how he or she is doing and if there is anything you could do for them. _Well, that's gonna be hard."

"Why?"

"I don't know if there's even ten percents chance she will need anything."

"Why not find out, you know you have to do it. For her and yourself."

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

He went to the hospital, he took a deep breath before knocking on her door.

"Come in."

Hiccup stepped in and saw Astrid sitting in the bed with a book in her hands.

"Hi Astrid."

"Hi Hiccup, what is it?"

"Nah, I just wondered if you needed anything."

"You... came just to see... if I needed anything?"

"Yea." Hiccup was a bit nervous.

"No I don't think so, not for the moment. Why?"

"I- I just wanted to know." Hiccup slowly stepped backwards towards the door.

"Hiccup."

"What?" Hiccup stopped at the door.

"Thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome, I thought it could... you know, remind you about-" he was interrupted by someone shouting outside the hospital. "I gotta go." He rushed away towards the exit leaving a confused Astrid, _what was he going to say? Maybe he still care? _But Astrid couldn't find the answer. It stayed unknown.

She heard another knock on the door, "Come in." and in came Heather.

"I saw it, what happened?"

Astrid sighed, "He just came in here and asked if I needed anything, that's it."

"And you don't think it's anything strange about it?"

"Should I?"

"Yea. He hasn't done this before, has he?"

"No..."

"And that is why you should go for it, so you know what he's doing."

"Okay, but you know what happened when we were fifteen, you came and made me jealous... and that still doesn't mean I should make him jealous just to know what he's doing. I mean, there's so many other ways to do it! I can just ask him or someone else who may know, like Valka or Eret!"

"Yea, but as I know it, when I first got here and made you jealous your relationship got better because you needed to trust each other no matter what."

Astrid felt a bit defeated, but she still didn't want to make him jealous, not when they- "But now is different! We are married! AND he's the CHIEF!"

"And you're the chieftess, you can do it."

"But still, I can't do it when we are married! That's against our vows!"

"Eh, you fight. That's against your vows. But you can actually save your marriage if you find a solution. So you can see if he really REALLY cares about you by making him jealous."

Astrid stared at her and then looked down on her blanket and sighed, "Okay, but... what if it would go wrong? What if he takes it so serious he starts to hate me?"

"Then I can tell him the truth."

Astrid felt how dry her throat was and coughed, she nodded, "O-okay." She felt a tear coming down when she thought about if it would go wrong, cause if it would go wrong she would lose her only love. And what if she... no, she can't think of that again. She can't fall in love again.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, I just didn't know what to do. AND I'm working on the late Valentine video... but I think it wont be that anymore. I've also got some ideas for some music videos for this story, I hope they'll be good.**

**Anyway, if you're not interested in my dreams than you can skip this part:  
I don't know what's happening to me, some days ago I had another dream about Race to the Edge but this time it was the same episode but different name and story. This time it was named "Secret Duo" and it started like a normal episode; the name coming up and some credits and Hiccup's voice in the background: _Keeping secrets is hard, but when the secret is about you and someone else you might wanna do your best to keep it for the both of you. It was hard for me to keep the secret about Toothless, but I did my best and it turned out to be worth it. _Then I could see Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins sitting in the academy and looked bored, they were talking about how long they've waited for two riders (Hiccup and Astrid) to show up. And when they finally came and excused themselves for being late Snotlout said: _You've gotta have a good reason to come a whole hour late._ And they said Astrid had to fix her saddle and Hiccup had to find his prosthetic. They didn't believe them completely and later when the day was over and Hiccup and Astrid was alone at the academy(or, they thought they were, the twins saw everything) they talked about were they could go... as if they were dating. O.O Well, as said and already known, I'm so crazy in HiccStrid! And I don't know more than waking up in the middle of the episode cause of my sister stamping on the floor in my room to wake me up. I think this one is the best one I've ever had.**

**See ya! ^^**

**/LissanFuryEye**


	7. Ch 7 - Day 5

**Hello again! Sorry it's a bit late again.**

**Guest: Yeah, I know, there is a lot of other ways to do it. I just have bad imagination. -_- Argh, I hate that about me!**

**But anyway, I got an idea... but I'm not sure you're gonna like it, you would probably hate the character after reading chapter 12 with day 10. Well, you will surely figure it out by yourself after reading the upcoming chapters.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! =)**

**Chapter 7: Day 5**

Hiccup and Eret were in the stables again, Hiccup had to fix another stable but when it was done he opened the Love Dare and read the fifth day's dare.

"_Day 5: Love is not rude. __He who blesses his friend with a loud __voice early in the morning, it will be __reckoned a curse to him. __Proverbs 27:14. __Today's dare: __Ask your spouse to tell you three things __that cause him or her to be __uncomfortable or irritated with you. You __must do so without attacking them or __justifying your behavior. This is from __their perspective only."_

"Okay, so... that will be simple?" Eret asked leaning against the wall, carving the piece of wood again, it looked like it was getting the shape of a spoon.

"I think so." Hiccup answered and closed the book.

"Well, you better get going, it's better to do it now instead of later." Eret gestured to the stairs up to the village.

Hiccup took a deep breath, "Well, I need to get up there anyway. Are you coming?"

"Sure, you never know when you need support."

They went up the stairs and walked towards the hospital.

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

I can't believe Heather, but I guess she's right. But I need to make it in a good way otherwise I will go crazy, but one thing's for sure, I can not fall in love again.

Someone knocked on the door, "Come in."

I can't stay in my bed anymore, I moved my feet to the floor and pushed myself up from the bed. I got up just in time before the person stepped in, it was Hiccup.

"Oh, hello Hiccup."

"Hi, Astrid." I could see how nervous he was.

"What?" I asked.

"Eh, I was just wondering... can you tell me at least three thing that makes you irritated with me?"

I didn't know what was going on, why was he asking that? I wonder how I can answer this.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Don't ask, just tell me."

"Okay, eh... you never tell me when you leave or when you come back, it's often you don't listen to me... and..."

I didn't know what to say, what can be the third thing? Is there even a third thing?

"And?" he asked. He looked a bit worried. Then I got it.

"I don't see you so often, most of the days you are busy being chief or off doing your own thing. It feels like I'm trapped in my own house with lots of work and hopes for someone to help me."

Hiccup stood there completely still, I was waiting for a reaction but it never came. It was like he was holding back something.

**Hiccup's POV**

I wanted to scream or something, when she says 'doing your own thing' I feel the anger rise, I haven't 'done my own thing' in months. But I need to hold back, I still love her, and I can't let this turn into a fight. I took a deep breath and looked at her, I was thankful she could tell me. I nodded.

"Okay. I... I just wanted to know. Thanks." I said while backing to the door and when I reached it I went out... but when I closed the door and turned to exit the building I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry."

I saw papers falling down on the floor so I bent down to pick them up. "It was my fault, I didn't-" I stopped when I saw who it was. "Heather! Good to see you!"

"Hey, Hiccup! Good to see you too!" she gave me a quick hug.

"I haven't seen you for a while, even though it was some time ago I got here." she said with a big smile.

"Yea, we never had the chance to talk. How are you?"

"I'm going pretty good, I'm working in the medical section, and that's my research of the new plant Fishlegs found." she gestured to the papers I had picked up.

"Oh, right, here you go." I said and gave her the papers.

"Thank you. So... how's it going? Chiefing must be hard now when it's fire-weather, right?"

"Yeah, it's a lot of work. We need to make the houses more safe and we need better medicine and- your research, was the plant good for something?"

"I don't know yet, but what I do know is that it can be deadly so we might wanna keep it from the young ones."

"Okay, just curious." I turned to the exit and saw Eret standing there waiting, "I gotta go, it's good to see you Heather."

"Alright, see ya!"

**Normal POV**

Heather looked at Hiccup, "Hm, maybe making him jealous is a bad plan." Then she saw Svein coming towards her. _Oh, man, I wish he never followed here. He causes trouble for me wherever I go. And I can't understand why he's trying to impress me._

"Hi Heather!"

"Hi Svein, how are you?"

"I'm going pretty good. Hey, is that the research of the plant?"

"Yes, I'm gonna go and take it to Fishlegs."

"Oh, let me take it." Heather handed over the papers to Svein, "And... how are you today, beautiful?"

"I've told you five hundred times before, don't call me beautiful. But I'm fine today, thank you."

"Okay, how's Mrs. Haddock today?"

"You mean Astrid? I don't know, I can go and see."

"You don't need to, 'cause I'm standing right here." Astrid said, she was leaning on the doorframe with crossed arms.

"Oh, hi Astrid!"

"Hello Astrid! Good to see you back on your feet!" Svein said looking at her.

"Well, I can't stay in bed for one week, I need to walk. Otherwise my legs are useless."

Heather coughed and walked towards Astrid, "Eh, Astrid, can I have a word with you? Privately?"

"Sure, come in." Astrid let Heather in and closed the door. "What is it?"

"Eh, I don't know how to say it..."

"Is it about your plan."

"Yea, sort of."

Astrid crossed her arms again and looked at Heather, "I'm listening."

Heather sighed, "I think it will be too much for you, maybe it's a bad thing. I mean, Svein is like Snotlout only more... creepy... irritating..."

"Snotty?"

"Yes, snotty too. So I'm thinking, maybe it's better not to make Hiccup jealous."

"So... what can I do? I don't think I want to ask him..." Astrid sighed, "I mean, what if my angry side is right... what if I'm not good enough for him? What if I should just get back to my old life as a shieldmaiden? Well, more like a dragon-riding shieldmaiden."

"But you can't, 'cause your _old life as a dragon-riding shieldmaiden_ was with Hiccup. You can't just get back to that life 'cause it was with Hiccup. There's no turning back, 'cause there's no such life that is better without the one you love." Heather tried to find contact with Astrid's eyes, when she could see the eyes she saw the tears. Heather didn't know what to think when she saw the sadness in Astrid's eyes.

"I still love him. I still love him." the words Astrid said turned into whispers as Heather pulled in Astrid for a tight hug.

"It's gonna be alright, Astrid, cry as much as you want. It's gonna be alright."

* * *

**Okay, I loathe myself again. I don't know what to do, I just made something. My brain just got stuck at the picture of Astrid and Heather sitting together, Astrid crying and Heather console her. I just couldn't stop it.**

**Anyway. ****I need help, well, more like your opinion. In the future there will be dares with praying... and I don't know what to do. So,**** Hiccup prays to Freya or**** becomes Christian... or something? Or should I make some other dare instead? Please PLEASE tell me!**

**Bless you guys and have a great day! :)**


	8. Ch 8 - Day 6

**Hello! It's both a bit late and short cause of my headache. -_-**

**So, thank you all for helping me, I'm still working on the praying thing. I've done a little research and saw that the Christians came to the north under year 800-1000 which is the viking age, so maybe it can be a good idea to do this. But, I will wait and see if there will be more suggestions or comments. So, for now... let's just hope I'll do the right thing. =)**

**But, on to next problem, about separating them. This chapter will have the first clue of what I'm working on, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not. :/  
So if you got it please tell me what you think, I don't think I can do this without "permission" or something. :)**

**Anyway, this day's dare was really hard for me to understand 'cause of my not so excellent English, but I guess it's okay though.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Day 6**

Svein was walking around in the hospital looking for Fishlegs, he found him and his Gronckle Meatlug at the research section. Of course. He was working on the plant they found yesterday.

"Fishlegs, how is it going with the plant?"

"Good, I'm writing down everything about it in Gothi's book of plants. It is deadly but... also is really similar to this plant. It's called amo- ve-enum something, it's an old page. We haven't found it yet but some say it has something to do with poison. Or some kind of drug. Witchcraft probably." he heard Meatlug sound worried, "I know, girl, I don't like witchcraft either. No one knows what it can do to you."

"Huh, I knew a witch once, she never stopped talking about some kind of flower. It's probably that one."

"Really? Huh. That's interesting." Fishlegs closed the book and stood up, "Well, I guess it's time for me to go, my class is waiting. Come one Meatlug." and then he and Meatlug walked towards the exit. Svein was left alone with the book.

* * *

_"Day 6: Love is not irritable. He who is slow to anger is better than the mighty, and he who rules his spirit, than he who captures a city. Proverbs 16:32. Today's Dare: Choose today to react to tough circumstances in your marriage in loving ways instead of with irritation. Begin by making a list below of areas where you need to add margin to your schedule. Then list any wrong motivations that you need to release from your life."_

"So... you need to remove unnecessary things from your schedule, like what? You're the chief."

"You know a chief isn't always busy."

Eret was quiet for a moment, "So, what is unnecessary? Helping people?"

"No! Stuff like flying with Toothless, being out exploring, work on old useless projects. Such stuff."

"Okay, and reacting differently sounds familiar."

Hiccup nodded, "So, I should stop my little hobbies?"

"I think so."

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup went to his rebuilt home. He knocked on the door for safety's sake, he got surprised when he heard "Come in." from the other side of the door.

He stepped in and saw Astrid sitting in a small sofa, "Hi, Astrid. Good to see you on your feet- well, you're sitting right now... eh, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just... sometimes I cough b-but that's normal. And how are you? I haven't seen you for a while, as usual." she sighed.

"I helped Ivar with his roof. So I'm a bit exhausted."

"Okay. How's Eret?"

"He's fine, he's going to Mossy Tail with Fishlegs and his class."

"And I guess you'll be off soon?"

"No, I'm staying today, Toothless can fly on his own if he really want to go for a flight."

Astrid looked surprised, usually Hiccup goes for a flight with Toothless at this time. But then she shrugged and looked down, Hiccup couldn't see what she was looking at. He went to see what it was, but when Astrid saw him coming closer she quickly hid the object in a bag.

"What was that?"

"What?"

Hiccup pointed to the bag, "You just hid something."

Astrid looked a bit nervous on Hiccup and then on the bag and to Hiccup again, "I didn't hid anything."

"Yes you did. What was it?"

Astrid placed her hand on the bag, "Non of your business."

Hiccup tried to stop himself from asking her again, he succeeded, he didn't want to argue about something right now. He remember what the book said, _it's better to say nothing than saying something you'll regret._

"Okay, just curious."

Astrid looked at the bag to hide a smile, he was still the curious dork she- well, you know, loved.

She heard a yawn behind her, "Wow, I'm really exhausted, I guess I need to go to bed now. Good night, Astrid."

She turned to Hiccup who was about to go up the stairs, "Good night, Hiccup."

* * *

Some time later when Astrid was going to sleep she sneaked up the stairs and look around in the new room, it was just like their old house before it was burnt down. She saw the bed, Hiccup's workbench and then she caught something in the corner of her eye. It was Toothless' spot with Toothless on it sleeping, and next to him was Hiccup sleeping. It was so cute. Toothless was curled up and Hiccup was on his side leaning his head on Toothless' neck. Astrid sighed, a smile grew in her face. She went to bed, she looked at them until she fell asleep.

* * *

**So, I'm sorry if there's any wrongs, misspellings or bad grammar. I just wanted this done as fast as possible. See ya later!**


	9. Ch 9 - Info

**Okay guys, I'm no longer stuck. I got help and now I'm working again, although it's gonna take some time 'til I'm fully on the track. I'm trying as hard as I can to solve my little problem and then I hope the wait will be worth it.**

**Love ya guys! =)**


	10. Ch 10 - Day 7 Love believes the best

**Okay fellow Dragonites, I'm back with this... FINALLY! After many months. -_-**

**I decided to add my OC and her friends to help me with this, if you have read my FanFic Dragon Protectors then you might know who I'm talking about. Talking about it, Dragon Protecters will be deleted some day because of a change in my OC's background. Some information is on my profile. ^^**

**I've also made a plan for this so I won't give up so easily again, it will probably be very similar to the movie but I hope it's okay. You know I'm not really an expert at this. ^^  
**

**Also, I won't be able to update this so often 'cause of school! =/**

**Love ya guys! =)**

**HTTYD AND FIREPROOF BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!  
****A BIG thank you to DreamWorks Animation, Alex and Stephen Kendrick for their amazing work! ^^**

* * *

Hiccup woke up to someone calling his name. He looked around quickly stating that Astrid was already away and the sun was up. He saw his mother coming up the stairs.

"Hiccup, you need to come to the docks." she said when she saw him.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt? Where's Astrid?" he wondered, that last question came out by itself because he wanted to talk to her.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just an old friend of yours who's paying a visit." she says and quickly went down again, Hiccup didn't get time to ask who it was. He jumped up on Toothless who was already wide awake and flew away through the big open window.

When they landed at the docks Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, there stood the auburn-haired young girl he'd known since they lived at Dragon's Edge. And of course she had with her her husband Dagur and her Windlifter Hyper. On the boat was a sleepy Skrill named Scot, Dagur's dragon. "Ira! It's so good to see you!" Hiccup says as he pulls her in for a tight hug which she gladly returned.

"It's good to be back, chief Hiccup!"

* * *

Later, at the great hall. Hiccup, Ira and Dagur sits at a table talking.

"And since then I can hardly talk to her." Hiccup finishes his explanation with a sigh, through it all his eyes had mostly been focused on the table.

Ira sat shocked, she didn't want to believe what he had just said, "I... I'm so sorry to hear that, Hiccup. I thought you two could handle those conversations, I thought I learned you guys that while you were just engaged."

"I know! It's just... I don't know what to think anymore. It's like I've lost something."

"Yeah, you lost your college degree on her." Dagur said quickly, receiving a short glare from his wife.

"College degree?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you'll understand in day 17." Ira answered shortly. Hiccup just looked questioning, so Ira took a deep breath and began. "Your mother sent us a letter that you and Astrid had trouble with your marriage and that you're trying with the Love Dare. It's the same book Dagur and I went through _before_ we got married, which is one reason why we didn't had our marriage in the same way as you two had yours. We swore our vows to God. And trust me, it felt AMAZING knowing that we knew our marriage would be fireproof."

Hiccup sighed, "Sadly we didn't believe in it so we got married without your god."

Ira sighed too and scratched Hyper who sat next to her with his head in her lap, "Yeah, it's sad. But you still wanted to go through the dare. Why?"

"I just-... I wanted to do anything to get her back."

"So... you didn't tried with a simple 'sorry, it was my fault, I was just not thinking straight cause of the hard chiefing'?" Dagur asked, "It works for me."

"Dagur, please." Ira begged.

"What? There's more drama than thinking in this." he stated.

"Which is why they need support," Ira turned to Hiccup, "and why you need to continue with the dares." Hiccup nodded. "Good, so... what day are you on?"

"Seven." he said without looking at her.

She turned around and searched in a bag she had with her, she then placed two sheets of paper and a pencil, "Day 7: Love believes the best. Love believes all things, hopes all things. 1 Corinthians 13:7." she points at the sheets, "Write good and bad things about Astrid, then you keep the sheets for tomorrow's dare."

Hiccup gave her a questioning look before slowly grabbing the pencil and started writing.

"If you forget something you can always add them later in the day." she turned to her husband and whispered "I should probably go and pay Astrid a visit too."

She wished Hiccup good luck and then she and Dagur went out.

* * *

Astrid was helping in the dragon hospital, she just came back from a small fire in the woods with a Terrible Terror who's wing was burned and had a thorn in it. The poor dragon was really scared. There was a knock on the door and Ira peeked in, "Astrid? Can I come in?"

"Ira! What a surprise! Of course you can come in! How are you?" she asked as she held the poor dragon.

"I'm good, you?" Ira said and walked in.

The dragon Astrid held screamed a little as he accidentally touched his burned wing, "It's a lot of work... but I can handle it."

Ira nodded and got on her knees in front of the table with the dragon, she leaned in and whispered something to the dragon while slowing raising her hand towards the wing. The dragon got calm and after just ten seconds she got up again with the thorn in one hand and held a piece of cloth on the wing with the other hand.

"I never understand how you do that." Astrid said with a calm voice not to scare the dragon.

Ira smiled, "Well, if you live with a pack of small and wild dragons in more than three years you would probably understand." she said as she fixed the wound.

"Now we only need to fix the burned part..." Astrid stated as she looked at the burned wing.

Ira smiled, "Easy peasy, just need to use this liquid." she grabbed a bottle of some germ-free salt water, she had some of it on a clean cloth and placed it on the burned part, the Terror winced a little. "Remember how the young Windlifters used to play some stupid fire-game so Erika and I had to fix all the ones who got hurt? It wasn't really an easy thing, but Erika was stubborn to learn the most harmless way to do it."

Astrid nodded, "How is Erika?"

"She's great, she's actually having fun right now. She's taking care of the tribe now while Dagur and I are here." she said and chuckled, "She was like our mother, she said stubbornly 'of course you should go! I can take care of the chiefing, it's no big deal!' but I could see she was lying."

Astrid chuckled, "Yeah, I know how that goes, don't get surprised if you find your tribe in a disaster."

"If Erika can take care of a whole pack of wild Windlifters she can manage chiefing... I hope." Ira finished the bandaging, "So... what else is going on these days than just work?" she asked Astrid, "I heard you just recovered from a fire accident, how did it go?"

"A few burns and some coughing, it's better now." Astrid looked up a bit before asking Ira "Why did you come to Berk?"

Ira sighed, "Someone sent me a letter about the troubles you had."

Astrid chuckled, "The fire is no big deal, we can handle it." but Ira just stared at her 'til her smile dropped as she realized what Ira meant, she sighed and looked down again, "So… you've come to talk with me about Hiccup?"

"Something like that. I heard he was doing something that would probably need some support…" Ira stopped and thought for a moment, that was okay to say, right?

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "What? What is he doing?"

Ira thought for another moment and than shrugged, "He's fireproofing his marriage."

Astrid didn't change her expression.

Ira smiled when she saw her questioning look, "He's studying for his… master degree I guess. Because as I see it he has won the heart but hasn't studied it enough to keep it."

"And what does that mean?"

Ira finished checking the wing to make sure it would be okay, "That, my dear friend, is something you'll have to figure out by yourself. Or get it from Hiccup." she sighed, "I wish you could travel together. Would be much better."

Astrid looked suspicious, "You have something to do with it, right?"

"Sort of, 'cause I've travelled the same journey, only with a few differences." she said.

Then they spent some time to talk about something else, but Astrid was curious and worried at the same time about this "journey" Ira talked about.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty good, no fires or other accidents. The sun was setting and Hiccup sat at his working bench and wrote the last part of the lists, he needed an extra piece of paper for the 'good things' list. But the list with bad things only had one word on it, 'me'. It was hard for him to write something at all, but it seemed his sad side was forcing the word to be written.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at the lists, then he heard a knock on the door, quickly he grabbed the lists and hid them between some books. "Come in." he said, and turned to the door. Dagur stepped in and looked around, "You're alone?"

"Yeah, Toothless is out flying a little, he wanted to fly but I didn't feel like it. So I set his tail-wing in solo-flight-mode."

"Oh, okay. And Astrid hasn't showed up yet by the looks of it." he said and looked around again.

"No, I think she's at the great hall or at the hospital." Hiccup looked down at his hands as they played a little with the pencil, then he looked up again, "How can I help you?"

Dagur shrugged, "I just wanted to talk a little, if that's okay with you?" he asked and sat down on a chair next to Hiccup.

"Yea, sure." Hiccup nodded and placed down the pencil on the table. As he did that Dagur could spot a bit of the bandage under Hiccup's sleeve.

"What's that?" he asked and pointed at it.

Hiccup looked questioning at him but then understood what he meant, "Oh, that's nothing, it's just… I burned myself in a fire." he said and rolled up the sleeve revealing the bandaged arm.

"Ouch, what house was it?"

Hiccup sighed and started rolling back the sleeve, "This house."

Dagur's eyebrows raised and he looked around, "Well, that explains the changes. But how did you get burned, where you in the house when it happened?"

He finished rolling back the sleeve and looked at the table, "No, but… Astrid was."

There was some silence, then Dagur said "So… you risked your life for her… and she's still angry at you?"

"I don't know, she doesn't talk to me." Hiccup said as if he'd lost all hope.

Dagur placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Hiccup, I'm gonna be honest with you, I didn't really come here just to talk. I wanna see how it goes with the lists."

Hiccup slowly raised his hand to pull out the papers from their hiding spot and placed them on the table. The papers with the good things were at the top.

"Whoa! That is a lot of good things! I can't understand why you're risking to face a divorce… it's not that you_ too_ perfect for each other, right?" he said as he looked through the lists. Then he stopped when the last piece of paper showed up. He stared at it for some time, his smile totally disappeared. He slowly turned to Hiccup who was still staring at the table, then he turned back at it. "Hiccup… I'm glad you're gonna burn this tomorrow because this is not good."

"I know." he leaned back and closed his eyes facing the ceiling, "If I wasn't so hopelessly in love with her she wouldn't be in this mess."

Dagur shook his head, "Let me take a look at the Love Dare."

Hiccup turned his head towards the book, grabbed it and gave it to Dagur who immediately flipped through the book 'til he got to the seventh day. "_Love believes the best. Love believes all things, hopes all things._" he read and looked at Hiccup, "You really need to remember those texts, even if you believe in the nordic gods. They make great sense. So don't you dare think this is hopeless, seriously! You're not even half-way through!" he said as he closed the book and placed it on the table again. Hiccup only nodded, so Dagur just had to shake his head again and grabbed Hiccup's shoulders to get full eye-contact, "Hiccup, _brother_, you still love her, and she still loves you. So why not just wake up to the fact that you're just in a pit and don't know how your legs works!"

Hiccup sighed and looked down a little, smiled and looked up at Dagur again, "Who knew my old nemesis could be such a good _big brother._" he said and received a smile from said person, "Thanks, Dagur."

Dagur patted Hiccup's shoulder before getting up and walked towards the door, "Good night, _brother_, tomorrow is a new day, and I hope for your sake your hopes are up."

Hiccup chuckled a little, "Good night, Dagur."

* * *

**First off, thank you Lord for stopping me from quitting! I don't dare to think what I would be without your grace! ^^**

**Second, if you have thoughts then you're welcome to write an review, or if it's private or something then you can of course write an PM to me.**

**And last, but not least, the third thing, thank you all. If it wasn't for you guys' support I wouldn't be writing this. ^^**

**LOVE YA, FELLOW DRAGONITES AND KIND READERS! ^^**


End file.
